


Wonder

by underthestarrss



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Reality, Constructed Reality, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthestarrss/pseuds/underthestarrss
Summary: A Year On and Owen is still grieving Diane's death so he creates a false reality to cope."Feelin' so incompleteWonder will we ever meet?And would you know it right away?How hard I try to see your face?" - Halsey MoreContent Warning: Death, Grieving.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Diane Holmes
Kudos: 4





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Torchwood Fan Fests Music Fest 2021 (https://torchwoodfanfests.tumblr.com)

Owen’s nostrils flared as he entered his apartment for the first time in months.  
His nose wrinkled as he opened the fridge, which a swarm of flies had invaded. Owen’s stomach growled; he shoved his hand inside the jacket of his pocket and ordered some Pizza. While he waited, he entered his room and threw his leather jacket over his office chair; every muscle in his body ached. Owen threw his jacket over the office chair and collapsed onto his bed. He collapsed onto his bed; every muscle in his body ached. Owen laid on his stomach and rested his head against a pillow; Owen stared out the window as the sky shifted into a dark shade of Indigo. Owen closed his eyes gently and breathed in stained tobacco sheets, and no matter how hard he washed them, he just couldn’t forget her. Owen opened his eyes, startled, as he felt something soft brush against his arm.  
What the?  
It was her. It was Diane.  
“Diane? Is it really you? I can’t be…” Owen uttered.  
He observed her as she moved closer towards him; her breath brushed against his bare chest.  
“Owen?” Diane asked, “You’re going to be late for work”, she muttered  
He watched Diane as she got up from under the covers; he grinned as he reached out his hands and pulled her back onto the bed.  
“Owen!” Diane sighed, rolling her eyes  
He leaned closer, planting a soft kiss on her flushed lips; he brushed his finger on her chin and gazed into her eyes. Owen furrowed his brow. There was something off about her eyes, but he couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong with them.  
Diane frowned. “What’s wrong, Owen?”  
“Nothing”  
Owen grinned as he stroked her raven hair. Owen rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms into the air. He got up, put on a pair of grey jeans, a t-shirt from the floor. Owen followed Diane into the Kitchen.  
“Daddy!” a small girl yelled, flailing her arms around in the air.  
As she ran towards him, Owen took a step back; his head was spinning, and his chest was tight; he felt claustrophobic.  
“Owen?” Diane asked panic-stricken  
Her voice echoed in Owen’s head. Owen felt his body stop; the world was spinning. He felt sick; all he could see was grey dots. Owen closed his eyes, and a loud ringing blared in his ears. Owen opened his eyes once again, and he was back in his apartment.  
“Diane?” Owen called out, but there was no answer  
Owen’s stomach growled; he got up from his bed he took some money from his desk, and opened the door; a man was wearing a bright red cap holding a box of pizza.  
“Here,” Owen said as he handed the man money.  
Owen closed the door and sighed.  
“Fuck”, he muttered under his breath as he went back into his bedroom. He placed the Pizza on his desk and opened a drawer, taking out Diane’s grey scarf, and he wrapped it around his neck, tears staining his cheeks.


End file.
